The present invention relates to a precious stone bezel, for restraining precious stones and the like on jewels in general.
As is known, for making jewels provided with precious stones and the like, these precious stones can be restrained by different methods, which, generally, comprise a coupling of the precious stone by means of clamp elements or by the so-called jewel bezel.
The clamped coupling of a precious stone is usually performed by using small lug elements extending from the jewel body and the free end portions of which are bent, at the perimetrical edge of the precious stones, so as to restrain the stone at several restraining points.
Even if this type of coupling has the advantages of enhancing the light refraction of a precious stone, it, however, has the main drawback that it can not suitably protect the precious stone, since the clamping lugs are susceptible to get entangled in threads and the like, with a consequent spreading of the lugs and a possible loss of the precious stone.
Another drawback is that the stone, being completely exposed, is not protected against impacts susceptible to damage it.
The use of a bezel is of course more efficient from a mere mechanical standpoint, since the stone is restrained by a small edge all along the perimeter thereof and, accordingly, a safe coupling is obtained.
However, even in this type of coupling, one has the drawback that the bezel, by superimposing for a portion on the periphery of the precious stone, practically reduces the light refracting properties of the stones and, moreover reduces its visible size.
Moreover, even in this case, the stone is not suitably protected against possible impacts, since it projects from the jewel body.